With your heart against my chest
by Morgensternity
Summary: Simon/Isabelle; Normal world AU, no shadowhunters or vampires. When Simon runs in to a pretty girl at a cafe who tells him she's the sister of the boy Clary is head over heels in love with, things get interesting. Will Simon be able to keep Isabelle interested, and will Isabelle show her soft side? Clace and Malec included, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Simon had always relished in the fact that he was neither popular nor unpopular in the terrifying world of torture that was high school. He was fairly normal; though his best friend Clary would try to disagree- "No one likes Thor more than Iron Man, seriously dude you are crazy". He and Clary, a short girl with hair as red as fire, had been best friends since they were children, their parents meeting each other at a nearby park nearly 12 years ago.

Now they were both 17, and still stuck together like glue. Well, that is until this new guy Jace arrived at school. Jace was a chiselled blond sex god who looked like he had walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch advert. Clary had gone completely crazy. It wasn't long before this Jace was dominating most of their conversations, Clary daydreaming about his abs or his cute smile or whatever it was that she found so wonderful about him. Meanwhile Simon felt a little neglected, though he felt guilty about it. He shouldn't feel alone, I mean Clary had never had as much as a crush on a guy in years and now Jace comes around and she seemed happier than she had been in months. Simon was sort of thankful that Jace had showed up, because Clary's happiness was so important to him. But he still felt a twinge of jealousy when Clary informed him that she couldn't come to Simon's bands practice that day, when she had always been at every practice for years.

"I'm sorry Simon but Jace invited me to have coffee with him and you know how much I like him and this could be it Simon, this could be the guy, you know, so yeah I'm going to go now but have fun and I promise I'll try to come next time!"

A loud bleep indicated the end of the message. Clary had left Simon a voice mail while he had chemistry class. She knew he had chemistry, he thought. She hadn't wanted to face Simon and had taken the easy way out. He couldn't blame her though; Simon did have amazing puppy dog eyes that always persuaded Clary.

Simon wandered out of the school and started walking to his friend Eric's house. Him, Eric and a couple of other friends of theirs had been playing in a band for years now, and did pathetic little gigs at a few coffee shops in town. They constantly changed their name, but it had been "Insecure Winters" for the past week. Simon felt slightly tired, mostly due to the fact that he had stayed up a good part of the previous night reading.

_A cup of coffee would be great_, he thought and turned left at the traffic lights, sauntering towards Java Jones', his usual coffee place. He got as far as the front of the door when he noticed who was inside. Jace and Clary. _Damnit, _he cursed in his mind, he couldn't go here now without Clary thinking he was stalking her. He was going to have to find another place. Defeated, he started walking along the street of shops, hoping to find a place to get a decent cup of coffee. It wasn't long before he spotted a cute- though very hipster- looking café on the other side of the road. Large white letters saying "Jet Black" covered the small window beside the door. _Oh the irony_, Simon thought. It seemed like just the place for him.

He walked in and looked around. It was quiet enough, a few students wearing printed jumpers and black rimmed glasses looked at him walking in but soon returned to their conversations about escapist literature or whatever it is English students do in café's. The light inside was dim but not dark enough to prevent him from seeing where he was going, as well as the person at the register, clearly waiting for him to place his order. He was only going to get a normal cup of coffee, like he always did, but he took his time pretending to choose something from the list at the back of the wall so he could catch a better look at the girl behind the counter.

She had short brown hair and a pretty face, but was clearly not Simon's type. The way she looked at his shirt quizzically tipped him off as to why it would never ever happen. He was wearing a black shirt with a Spanish version of Obi Wan Kenobi on it, under his picture the text: "Obi-Juan Kenobi". Simon took his eyes off the board and turned to the girl behind the counter.

"Just one coffee thanks, and I'll take it to go" He smiled, placing the exact amount of money into her hand.

"That'll be just one minute" She said and smiled sheepishly as their hands touched. She gestured for him to wait on the side as the next customer placed their order. Only then did Simon realize that there had been someone standing behind him. And not only someone, but an incredibly hot girl-woman- he didn't even know anymore. She had long black hair that cascaded past her shoulders down to the middle of her back, and piercing dark brown eyes framed with long eyelashes. She looked up at Simon and he backed away nervously. _God,_ _he could never act right around girls could he_.

While the girl placed her order Simon looked her over again. She was wearing tight black pants, a black top and a form fitting leather jacket, complete with gold bangles accessorizing her right hand. He could see a glimpse of a black tattoo from under the sleeve of the jacket, but didn't have a chance to look closer as his phone suddenly started ringing. He snapped back to reality. He fished his phone out of his pocket-by now everyone in the café was looking at him, apparently the star wars tune wasn't 'in' anymore- and answered it hastily.

"Clary?" He asked as her familiar voice spilled through the speaker in his phone.

"Yes, I realize that he is extremely attractive, and no he is not out of your league. Wait, where are you?"

"In the alley behind the café? Seriously?" He paused.

"Okay, well first of all you better get back inside and use the bathroom or whatever you said you were going to do before you snuck out because you don't want him thinking you ditched him. Second of all- are you listening to me?" Simon asked, slight annoyance visible in his voice.

"I said go back inside. And if you want to kiss him and he wants to kiss you then I think everything is okay. Clary, this Jace guy looks like a model, I'm pretty sure that you should count yourself extremely lucky if you're the one he wants to snog. Okay? Now calm down and get back in there, or I'll come over and kiss him myself" Simon instructed and smirked.

"Okay, bye Clary" He said and ended the call. It was only when he looked up that he realized the girl he'd been looking at before was staring at him. He looked around, as if to make sure that it was actually him she was looking at, not some hot dude behind him. Unsure of what was going on he asked: "Is there chocolate on my face or something, because you're looking at me like there is something wrong with me."

The girl smiled and handed Simon his coffee, which she had apparently taken the liberty of adding milk and sugar to.

"I thought I'd give you this as the girl behind the counter was getting pissed at you for not taking it. I imagine you didn't notice though, not with the way you were talking on the phone." She stated, her mouth curving in to a small smile.

"Well, thanks I guess. And yeah sorry about that, it was a 'life or death situation' or something, at least that's how she described it" He said referencing to the conversation he had had with Clary minutes before.

"I couldn't help but hearing you mention someone called Jace. Tall, muscular, looks like an angel but smiles like he's got some dirty secret?" She asked, seemingly quite amused.

"Oh please don't tell me you're dating him? Because that would destroy Clary. And yeah, that sounds like him. Though you might want to add 'obnoxiously arrogant' to the list." He stated, looking at the girl like he had already given up the thought of her being single.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then broke into laughter. It was a genuine laugh, and Simon could see her eyes light up.

"Oh my god that is hilarious" she panted, still giggling at what Simon had said. "He is most definitely not my boyfriend. He is my brother-adopted though-so you can't blame me for the arrogant part of his personality."

Simon sighed visibly, comically wiping his forehead with the back of his hand in a gesture of relief. "Good, because that means I would've had to beat him up for hurting Clary's feelings" He added, now relaxed enough in the company of this girl to crack a joke.

She looked at him, smiling, and then lifted her free hand toward Simon.

"Isabelle Lightwood, please to meet you"

"Hi Isabelle, I'm Simon, nice to meet you too" He said and took her hand, shaking it with probably more force than was needed.

"You want to drink any of that coffee before it gets cold?" She asked and gestured towards the cup still in his hand.

"Oh, right yeah that'd probably be a good idea" He said and took a sip. "So yeah it was great to meet you but I have a band practice to go to, so I can't stay" He apologized, hoping to leave before he embarrassed himself.

"Well, that's a shame but take this, and call me if you want to meet again, I like your sense of humour." She smiled and handed over a card with her number scribbled on it.

Simon couldn't believe it. How was this smoking hot girl giving him her number? Was this his lucky day? He shook off his dazed expression and reached for the card.

"Okay, well I'll be sure to call you, thanks, bye" He said and rushed to the door. _This couldn't be happening this couldn't be happening, _he thought as he walked to Eric's house. He tucked the card he was still holding into his back pocket and drank the rest of his coffee in long gulps. This was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day when Simon decided he could finally call Isabelle. To be honest he had wanted to call her right after band practice, but he figured that'd be too rushed. Also, Clary had given him relationship advice-which was a first.

"You have to wait, Simon, you can't just call right away, you'll seem too eager. At least pretend you have a life besides thinking about her."

"Gee thanks, I'll be sure to follow your advice Miss I-know-everything-about-relationships-and-dating"

"Hey, I'm not saying I know stuff about dating, but I sure do know stuff about girls, okay? Now listen to me and don't call her 'till tomorrow!" Clary was adamant, and so Simon called Isabelle the next day, carefully making sure it was after 3 (school time) but before 5 (dinner time).

"Hi, um it's Simon, that nerdy guy from the coffee shop…"

"Oh hey Simon, I've been waiting for you to call!" Izzy answered, the delight in her voice visible.

"Oh wow…okay well anyway I was wondering if you wanted to like… you know…do something or yeah"Simon muttered. _God, way to go Simon._

"I've got tickets to see the Avengers tomorrow, I've never seen any of the movies but I thought you might like it?" Izzy asked, holding her breath for the answer. She sure as hell was not going to show Simon she was anything but confident.

"Um yeah that'd be great actually, what time were you thinking?" Simon asked, surprised at how forward Isabelle was.

"It's at 4, the Court St. movie theatre"

"Okay so I'll see you there I guess… bye!" He said and hung up.

This was amazing. How did a girl like Isabelle, agree to go see a movie with Simon? He was pretty sure someone was holding her hostage or something, these things just didn't happen!

Simon was so incredibly nervous that he broke his oath and called Clary for advice again.

"Clary, it's a nerdy movie, I'm pretty sure girls like her don't watch movies like that. Okay. Yeah. I get that, I do, but I'm sorry for thinking stereotypically. Anyway, what if she doesn't know anything about the characters? I just explain them to her? What if she wants popcorn and I get one stuck in my tooth? WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO KISS ME?" Simon was panicking. Luckily he was in his room, because this conversation would've earned him a lot of glances in public.

Finally he calmed down, and Clary came over to help him pick what to wear.

"I don't know why it's so important Clary, we're going to be watching a movie."

"Simon you don't get it do you? If you show up in ratty gym pants and a t-shirt, and she comes along looking fabulous, she might think you guys aren't suitable. Look, I'm not asking you to wear a suit or anything, just, don't wear gym pants."

After a lot of persuading Simon was in what Clary called "suitable" clothing. Black skinny jeans and a short sleeved printed dress shirt. He looked like a hipster.

"Clary, I look like I've walked out of the "Hipsters for dummies" manual, and these jeans are so tight I think I might've lost feeling in my left leg. Oh god, is it going to have to be amputated?" Simon was unsure about his outfit. Did girls really like this? Did it suit him? Would Isabelle like it? He was sure that Isabelle didn't have problems like this; she could wear whatever she wanted and look great.

**...**

Or so he thought. Meanwhile, at the Lightwood household the entire contents of Isabelle's closet were being carefully examined.

"Jace, do you think this looks good?" Isabelle asked, holding up a short black dress. Poor Jace had to be the judge, since their brother Alec was probably out there somewhere making out with his sparkly boyfriend. No, that's not racist. He really was sparkly. Anyway, Jace was very confused, and tended to answer Isabelle's questions with a shrug or some bizarre compliment.

"Izzy, I'm sure he'll like you, whatever you end up wearing. You are gorgeous, and he will fall to his knees in worship no matter what you wear." Jace was taking his last chance. He really wanted to go see Clary, but Izzy was taking forever.

"Okay then. I'll figure something out, but if he doesn't like me because of my clothes you will die a painful death Jace!" Izzy put down the clothes she was sifting through and pointed at Jace.

"Fine, but I bet you will look smokin' in anything" Jace replied and skirted over the piles of shoes by the door. "See ya" He hollered and left.

Izzy was getting really nervous. It had been a while since she had been on a date, and she wasn't sure she had her charm anymore. But Izzy was strong. She did not show weakness, not ever. She was just going to have to trust that Simon was just as nervous as she was, so she could appear confident.

Evening came and went, and before they knew it, it was after school. Simon was putting his books in his locker when Clary walked by.

"Clary, either you've been smoking pot in the bathroom or Jace did something wonderful again"

She looked like she was over the moon, and it took Simon a few minutes to shake her out of her daze and ask her again. "You. Kiss. Jace?"

"Mhmmhm" She nodded and smiled widely. "We kissed in the canteen and everyone could see us and Simon he is amazing and you know how he kisses? It's like so perfect and I don't know how he can do that with his tongue but you should learn because-" Simon put a finger in front of Clary's mouth.

"No. Too much information. I do not need to know what Adonis does with any of his body parts. Are we clear? Besides, don't make me feel like crap because I have a date with Isabelle in an hour and I need to not be freaking out about whether I can do things with my tongue or not." Simon was putting on his coat and closed his locker door.

"Okay well Jace said that Isabelle took 3 hours to decide on her outfit yesterday, so you can count on the fact that she's a bit nervous too." Clary said, shifting her weight to her other foot. She really hoped that this would go well, Simon deserved someone, and she felt guilty for hanging out with Jace constantly.

"Well, I think that should've made me feel better, but I didn't. I feel horrible. I think I'm going to be sick" Simon said and motioned to his stomach.

"Okay go then. These are new jeans and I don't want your vomit on them."

**...**

Simon left and went home to change his clothing. Meanwhile Isabelle had just changed into hers as well. She put on low-slung jeans and a glittering top she'd got at Forever 21 a few months ago. She tied her long hair back in a ponytail and put on some lipstick. She was done.

It was quarter to 4 when Simon saw the movie theatre on the road in front of him. He started walking towards it carefully, looking around to see if anyone he knew was around. God, Eric would not stop laughing if he saw Simon in these skinny jeans. He was almost at the theatre when he saw Isabelle at the door. She was dressed in amazing clothes, and had on her leather jacket. _Nope can't do this, _Simon thought. Isabelle was amazing and he was a nerd in skinny jeans. He started backing up when Isabelle noticed him. She waved and he realized he had to go; there was no backing out now.

"Hey, you look nice. I mean, amazing. That leather jacket is really… cool you know" Simon stuttered at Izzy. She was still smiling, which Simon took as a good sign.

"You look nice too, for what it's worth," She said, mentally sighing in relief for picking the right clothes. "You want to go inside? It starts at 4 but I like watching trailers" She said and opened the door behind her. Simon walked in and she walked in behind him.

"So uh… you want popcorn, or anything like that?" He asked.

"Well popcorn always gets stuck in my teeth so I think we'll avoid that mishap from the start right?" She replied and smiled again. Simon smiled back. He'd picked the perfect girl. The two of them ended up getting small sodas each and a bag of jellybeans to share. The trailers were about to start when Izzy suddenly turned to Simon.

"Hey, I know this movie is about superheroes and stuff but I have only seen half of Iron Man so I really don't know anything…" She said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well I can explain stuff to you if you like?" He said, and with that the trailers started. Then the movie started and Simon leaned towards Izzy.

"That is the Tesseract okay. It's this blue energy cube that's like super powerful, and everyone wants it" He said, pointing at the screen.

"Okay, and the humans are doing tests on it?" She asked, noticing how the cube was in a research lab.

"You're catching on, good" He smiled and nudged his shoulder against hers.

The rest of the movie went by with Simon telling Isabelle things about the Avengers. It wasn't 'till the end of the movie that Simon was the one asking the question.

"Please don't tell me you're in love with Loki, because I swear every teenage girl that's seen this movie falls for him" He said, looking to Izzy for an answer. She scrunched up her face like she was thinking and then replied:

"Well it's too early for me to form an opinion, but he did look sexy in that muzzle" She replied. Simons smile widened and he felt brave.

"Kinky" He said with a smirk, and with that Isabelle burst into laughter. Luckily the ending credits were already rolling; otherwise they would've been shushed. They stayed in their seats while the credits rolled; Simon wanted to see the ending scene he'd heard had been added.

"There's an ending scene, so could we stay, I mean if you don't mind" Simon asked as Izzy was about to get out of her seat.

"Sure we can stay" She agreed sitting down again. _Okay Izzy, this is your chance _she thought and nudged Simon on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. _Wow_, she really wanted to put her hands in his hair. She leaned closer, gesturing for him to do the same and then whispered: "I'm going to kiss you okay? Now if you have a problem with that then you should say so now"

_She is really forward_, Simon thought, and nodded in a confused manner.

Isabelle put her forehead against his, looked into his eyes from beneath her lashes and bit her lip. _Is this working?_, she thought, trying to remember the steps she read on Cosmo. Meanwhile Simon was turning into jelly. She had her hands in his hair, and their foreheads were touching. She looked so beautiful and Simon couldn't help himself.

"You look really beautiful right now Isabelle" He said, voice wavering.

"You can call me Izzy" She said and brought her lips to his. _Hmm, his lips taste like strawberry jellybeans,_ she thought, thankful that they had picked out all the cinnamon ones before the movie started. Simon pushed his lips against hers and lifted his hand to cup her face. She relaxed and playfully nipped at his lower lip. He knew he could do this forever but the ending scene had ended a while ago and he was pretty sure the staff was going to kick them out soon.

"Mhmm hey Izzy?" He muttered in between their lips crashing together.

"Yeah" She replied, now working her hands in Simon's hair.

"I think we should go, like unless you want to get shooed out by the janitor?" He said, pulling his face from hers and running his finger along her cheek. She looked happy and flustered and he was the luckiest guy in the universe.

"Oh right yeah, we should go" She said and smiled sheepishly. They took their stuff and walked out of the movie theatre. Izzy tried to get some of the lipstick off Simons face but to no prevail. They were in front of the theatre and things were getting awkward really quickly.

"So, um this was nice and the kissing was nice and we should do this again some time?" Simon said, his voice squeaking up at the end of his question.

"We should definitely do this again sometime. I think there's a Halloween party at this guy Magnus' tomorrow, so maybe you'd like to come with me?" She asked, hoping that he say yes.

"Sounds good" Simon said and leaned in to kiss her again. It was a quick kiss, her brother was waiting in his car across the street, and with that she was gone. He started walking towards home, humming quietly. He was going to a party. With Isabelle. A party. WITH ISABELLE. He resisted the urge to punch the air and went home to call Clary instead.

"So yeah I kissed her. We're going to a party on Friday, so I guess she liked me? The skinny jeans worked Fray!" He babbled to Clary. Sure, she was going to want the full explanation tomorrow at school but he knew that if he hadn't called _her, _she would've called _him_.

"Oh you wouldn't know him, it's some guy called Magnus" Simon answered; Clary was wondering where the party was.

"Wait what? WHAT?"

Apparently Jace had invited Clary to the same party. _Oh god_, he thought. Him and Clary at the same party wearing Halloween costumes. It seemed like someone up there was playing a joke on him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a party at Magnus' house today, and he needed to get ready. With his own apartment, there was no problem of getting rid of his parents for the night and or entire next day. There was however the problem of cleaning. Him and Alec, his gorgeous muscly boyfriend, had spent the last week in Magnus' apartment eating pizza and watching poor reality television. He was starting to think some of the garbage had grown legs and wandered off. Being a perfectionist at heart, he managed to distance himself enough from Alec to begin cleaning. It wasn't long before Alec tried to prevent Magnus from doing what he was supposed to.

"Magnus, c'mon we'll clean later, come over here please" Alec whined sitting on the couch, sounding very much like a small child who wanted ice cream.

"Alec you know this party is important to me, and our- excuse me- _my _apartment needs to be clean for it!"

"But I don't want to clean. I want to kiss you." Alec reasoned, hoping that the possibility of some "smoochy smoochy"-time would get Magnus to stop what he was doing.

"Alec, as much as I love you, I really, really need to clean. How about we make a deal, that for every room that gets cleaned you get 5 minutes with me, does that sound okay?" Magnus tried, hoping that Alec would rise to the challenge.

"In that case, get your ass moving because we are going to clean this big-ass house faster than ever before" Alec started picking up garbage and stuffing it into a black plastic bag. Thankful that it had worked, Magnus continued wiping the walls with a cloth. How did a piece of pepperoni get on the wall?

…

"Clary, why do you care what I'm going to be wearing? It's a Halloween party; everyone is bound to look ridiculous. Well, except for Jace because it's just impossible for him, right?" Simon jabbed at Clary. She was bugging him again, though clearly only trying to help. She was going as an angel, and Jace had agreed to play along. She had a white dress with small white wings and Jace had black pants and a top with small black wings. They looked like a couple, and Simon supposed that's what they were. Who would've thought, her Clary, in a relationship with a male model.

Simon had decided to go to the party as a vampire. Mostly because he was lazy, and had found an unopened package of fake fangs at home. He insisted to Clary that he wasn't going for an Edward Cullen look-there was no way he was touching the bag of glitter she had brought over-but that he wanted to be an old fashioned vampire minus the cloak and evil laugh. Clary blamed him for taking the easy way out, but he didn't care.

Isabelle had decided on being a faerie. She braided her long hair and added small flower pins to it. Her dress was a short tinker bell sort of thing, with a shredded hem and small bells at the bottom. She decided on wearing ballerina's, because Simon was short and she didn't want to tower over him in high heels.

…

Before they knew it, the hour of Magnus' party was upon them. Jace took Clary over with his motorcycle, so Simon simply took the subway.

When he arrived at the party it looked like it had been going on for hours. Music thrummed through the air, the bass nearly shaking the loft people were flooding in and out of. Simon had never seen anything like it. There were lights everywhere and people were different coloured drinks. _I hope they serve water,_ Simon thought, not wanting to ruin his night with Izzy by not remembering half of it.

He walked in, carefully avoiding the couples blocking the doorway. Gosh, this Magnus guy clearly had a lot of friends. He made his way through the crowd to the bar; **this guy had a bar in his apartment, **and indicated that he wanted some water. He got what he wanted with a piece of lemon stuck to the edge of the glass. He was about to make his way to the sofa when he saw Isabelle. She was dressed in what looked to be a version of Tinker Bell, if Peter Pan was aimed at 17-year old guys. Simon smiled and starting walking toward her. Only then he saw what she was doing. She was dancing against a guy. Not just any guy, a ridiculously handsome guy. He had black spiked hair and was wearing a button down shirt that was open topped with a fitted black sparkly jacket. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

He should've known this'd happen. Isabelle was way too pretty for him, and it had only been a matter of time until she realized it herself. He sauntered back to the door, defeated, when someone grabbed his hand. He turned around to see Isabelle behind him, clearly excited about the party with a huge grin on her face.

"Simon, come over and meet everyone!" She exclaimed, simultaneously dragging him towards the sparkly guy.

"If you think it's some sort of sick joke to introduce me to your boyfriend then okay, but at least let me walk there with honour" He snapped, taking his hand from Izzy's.

"Boyfriend? Seriously? That man is Magnus Bane and he is so gay for my brother that it can be seen from space." Izzy replied, a crease forming between her eyebrows. Simon sighed and took a hold of Izzy's wrist again.

"Please tell me we're not thinking of the same brother because goddamnit if Jace is ruling both markets" He said, looking at Isabelle.

"He's the boyfriend of my other brother-my biological one- who is actually right over there." She said and pointed at a crowd gathered around what looked to be Jace lying on a table. "He's the one that's right next to Clary, who… at the moment, looks like she's doing Jell-O shots off Jace's stomach…"

"Ohmygod that's Clary, oh my eyes" Simon said, covering up his sight. "Okay let's go meet Magnus now, I don't want to see where this goes"

They walked over and Simon was introduced to Magnus Bane. He was charming, and had a slight accent in his English, making Simon interested in what he was saying, if only to see how his accent acted with each word. Before he knew it, he was done with his water. He asked Izzy, who was clearly happy that Simon was getting along with Magnus, to get him another one. Alec, who had arrived after Izzy left, had wrapped a possessive hand around his boyfriends waist. When the two of them started kissing Simon thought it'd be a good idea to inch away.

He took a few steps backwards and almost bumped into Izzy who was back with his drink. He was getting warm and decided it was time to up the game with Izzy.

"So, I noticed that this party that basically consists of attractive people kissing, and I mean they should've put that in the invite, because I'm sure I could've done something with my face, but now-" Isabelle put her finger on Simons lips to shush him.

"No talking Simon, just dancing okay?" She said and led him to the dance floor. He chugged his drink and set the glass on a table nearby. Izzy started moving to the music, and he found himself going along with what she was doing. It wasn't very difficult, just basically moving his body and occasionally stealing a kiss from Izzy's lips. It wasn't long before both of them were soaked with sweat, and Simon begged Izzy to come outside with him.

"You look sexy as a vampire" Isabelle said, Simon flashing her a grin with his fangs visible.

"Well thank you Izzy, you look sexy as anything" He replied, feeling free in the cool air. Someone handed him a glass full of blue liquid, and under Izzy's expectant gaze he decided to drink it. He would later find out that it was a very bad decision. He put down his glass and motioned for Izzy to come closer.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom" He whispered, and turned to go. Isabelle grabbed his waist and turned him towards her.

"When you come back I have a surprise for you" She said, her breath having the clear scent of alcohol in it. Simon decided this was going to be the fastest bathroom trip ever.

**...**

He wandered off trying to ask people where the bathroom was, and was eventually directed to the correct facilities. He drank some water out of the tap, dropping his fangs in the sink in the process. _Oh well_, he thought, _luckily they're from the dollar store_.

He returned to find Izzy talking to Jace and Clary, who was clearly drunk. She stuck out her tongue at Simon, to which he merely stated:

"I see you like blue Jell-O shots then, Fray"

Jace and Clary were going to take Jace's motorcycle to the Lightwoods house, and wondered if Izzy was going to take the car, since Alec was most likely staying at Magnus' apartment. Magnus, who came over and insisted they stayed in his spare bedrooms, interrupted their planning.

"There is no way I'm letting you guys take a car, drunk, through Brooklyn, okay?"

…

It was settled then. They were staying at Magnus'. Simon was too drunk to wonder how many rooms this guy even had in his house, and was surprised when he realized that him and Isabelle were sharing a room. They walked through a polished black door to find that they had an almost entirely black room complete with black sheets and a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Simon felt dizzy and stepped forward to go sit on the bed. He was thrown off his balance and ended up on his back, his sneakers reaching just over the edge of the side of the bed.

"Okay, if we're going to do this you're going to have to take your shoes of mister" Isabelle said, wrenching Simons shoes off and taking her own off too.

She helped Simon move so he was lying in the middle of the bed and climbed on top of him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and started kissing him, starting at his collarbones and nipping her way to his lips.

"I-uh Izzy do you… really? This, like with…me?" Simon garbled, his heart beating faster than it had ever beaten before. His shirt had ridden up and Isabelle was trailing small kisses down his stomach.

"Do you-really-think-I-would-be-doing-this-if-I-didn't -like-you?" She asked, kissing him between every word.

Simon was incredibly nervous. This wasn't supposed to happen on first dates, and though he was drunker than he had ever been during his 17-years on this planet, he still knew that he was not prepared for this. His panic started to overtake him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He lifted his hands, which had been uselessly lying by his sides and cupped Isabelle's face.

"Izzy, I don't think I can-"

And that's when everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Simon carefully opened his eyes. _Ugh, worst headache ever_, he thought to himself. He turned his head to the side and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god Izzy you scared me"He said, looking into her sleepy eyes.

"Well I am about to faint at your morning breath so I think we're even" She replied, earning a shameful look from Simon. He got up, walked to the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush. It was still in its package; Magnus sure seemed to be prepared for guests.

"My mouth tastes like socks!" Simon exclaimed from the bathroom, before squeezing some toothpaste onto the brush and starting to brush his teeth. Isabelle got up and joined him, picking the pink toothbrush from the gift basket beside the bathroom sink. She leaned over Simon to get the toothpaste, her body shivering with the contact. _It's because I'm wearing this tiny nightgown_, she reasoned.

With their teeth brushed Simon and Isabelle walked over to the bed, both flopping down on their own sides, Simon trying not to look up Izzy's nightie. Simon closed his eyes and tried to remember the previous night. It took some time, probing through the memories filled with smoke and lights. Finally he reached the last point that he remembered.

"Oh my god Izzy? Did we? How? What?" Simon blurted out, frantically sitting up on the bed. He was starting to panic just a little bit. If he and Izzy had done something and he had forgotten it he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Oh Simon, as much as I wish we had, we didn't do anything too shocking" Isabelle laughed, remembering the previous night and her desperate attempts to seduce Simon. _What got into me last night? _She thought. She wasn't usually this forward with guys. She had only just met Simon, and tried to sleep with him on their second date.

"Oh good" Simon sighed. "I mean, not good in a way that we didn't do anything but like good in the way that I want to remember if we _do_ do something or like" He babbled on, fearing that Isabelle had gotten the wrong idea.

"Hey, we're cool okay" Izzy replied, lying back down on the bed. Simon followed her example, laying his hands to his sides and closing his eyes. Moments passed and Simon was pretty sure Izzy was asleep. Then he felt a hand brush his arm and realized she was still awake. He let her lace her fingers with his and kept his eyes closed. Isabelle soon broke the silence.

"Your arms are really skinny" She remarked, drawing circles around his forearm with her finger.

"Hey! If I wanted to be made fun of I'd go back to grade 4 gym class." Simon exclaimed.

"No. I mean it's nice. With Alec and Jace around it's nice to hang out with a guy who's not all muscles and protein shakes" Isabelle replied, noticing how Simon instantly relaxed.

"So, we're hanging out. On a bed, hung over." Simon said, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah"

"Okay cool"

Simon was getting way too excited and sighed from relief when Clary opened the door and burst in.

**…**

Breakfast had been interesting, cups of coffee and sandwiches being produced from thin air, and after, Clary insisted her and Simon go back home.

"I called my mom yesterday and told her that we were staying at Eric's house, but she's bound to call him soon, and she'll call your mother too Simon." Clary reasoned. And so the two of them started on their journey back home. Isabelle promised to call Simon, and with that they were going. Not before Jace practically licked Clary's face off though.

The journey back was quiet, though Simon could feel the tension in the air. Clary hadn't asked him about what had happened with Isabelle, but clearly wanted to. Finally she broke down and asked.

"We were making out and apparently I passed out, so we didn't do anything" Simon replied, as the hopeful smile was wiped from Clary's face.

"As for what you and Jace did, I don't even want to know." He added, shutting Clary up for the rest of the journey.

**…**

It was only a few hours later when Simon heard the doorbell ring. He waited for someone to go open it, but it kept ringing. He got up, ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked, heart almost leaping out of his chest. Izzy was standing in front of him at his door, wearing the cutest t-shirt and jeans.

"I was wondering if I could come over?" She asked, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile.

"Yeah..Um…sure" Simon replied, ushering Isabelle in and checking that no one saw her come in.

"So…" Simon started, Isabelle sitting on his bed and looking around. He was really not sure what to do, the only girl who had been in his room was Clary, and they were never romantically involved. _Oh god_, he thought, _I should've taken the Star Wars posters down._

Suddenly Simon was awakened from his nervousness, Isabelle was in front of him and roping her arms around his waist. She pulled him closer so their foreheads touched.

"Hi." Simon whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Hi." Isabelle replied with a weak smile as her eyelids fluttered closed. She reached out and closed the space between her and Simon's lips. His breath hitched at the surprise but he reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist in the process. She traced the edge of his lower lip with her tongue, bravely asking for entry that was granted as Simon lifted his hands to run through Izzy's hair. The kiss deepened as Isabelle tugged Simon's hair, earning a small moan from his mouth. They fell back onto his bed, Simon balancing on top of Izzy as she let their tongues explore. Izzy pushed Simons shirt up enough for her to run her hands along his stomach, feeling every inch of his skin as he nibbled along her ear.

Simon separated their lips and breathed heavily.

"Wow." He said, looking into Izzy's eyes and running his thumb along her jaw.

"Yeah." She replied weakly, softly stroking his back.

Isabelle flipped the two of them over with surprising strength and started at kissing along his stomach again. Simon took a moment to thank the universe for this moment and resumed watching Isabelle trace kisses down his abdomen, stopping at the edge of his jeans. She looked up at him innocently and opened the top button. Slowly she pulled the zipper down and was about to kiss the edge of his boxers as a loud voice boomed from downstairs.

"SIMON LEWIS DID YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATE CAKE" his sister Rebecca screamed and stomped up the stairs.

"Oh no, it's my sister, do I look like I just made out with a hot girl for 10 minutes?" Simon asked Izzy, concern visible in his voice as they got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, if we wipe the lipstick off your face then you might seem a little more innocent" she said and smoothed down his shirt. She patted her own hair down and made sure Simon's face wasn't covered in lipstick stains. Suddenly the door to Simon's room burst open.

"SIMON HOW DARE YOU EAT THAT CAKE oh hello!" Rebecca started and stopped to look at Isabelle. She looked Izzy over, and then looked to Simon, then back to Izzy.

"Rebecca, this is Isabelle, my uh…"

"His girlfriend. Hi Rebecca, I'm Isabelle" Izzy finished and smiled. Then she reached her hand out to shake Simon's sisters hand.

"Well, never mind then, I'll leave you two alone since it seems like Simon finally found a girl that stands to be around him longer than 5 minutes" Rebecca said and backed out, closing the door behind her.

"Well, she seemed nice enough" Izzy said, trying to shake Simon out of his daze. He was still wondering how Isabelle had come to the conclusion that she was his girlfriend.

"What? Yeah she's cool," He said, reddening from the thought that his sister knew what they were about to do. He was about to ask Izzy if they could maybe do _this_ another time when she beat him to it.

"It feels kind of awkward to continue, now that your sister is fully aware that we are up here making out like teenagers" Isabelle said, straightening the collar of the hipster shirt Simon was still wearing from the party.

"I totally agree" Simon replied clearly relieved, his body relaxing.

**…**

After wiping all of the lipstick of Simon's face they went downstairs and looked for food. The couple ended up ordering pizza and watching Star Wars with Simon's sister. Though her presence forced them to be less physical than they wanted to, Simon still felt dizzyingly happy as he closed the door after Isabelle left. Giddily he climbed up the stairs to his room and started to call Clary. _I wonder if she and Jace met up today too?_ He thought and dialled her number.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, thanks so much for taking time to review/follow this, it's my first fanfiction ever so I'm glad some of you like it. I'm really bad at updating this thought, as my inspiration only strikes every few weeks. I'll try to be more consistent though. Future chapters will have some sexy-times, so I changed the rating to M. Feel free to ask if you have any questions about anything, but without further ado, the next chapter:**

Since the night Isabelle stayed over for a movie at Simon's, things had only gone better for him and Izzy. Clary, however, was dealing with heartbreak. Apparently Jace had done something, the asshole that he is, and now Clary was at Simon's door desperate for some comfort from her best friend.

"Hey, come in" Simon said softly and wrapped his arms around a sobbing Clary, her hair wet from the rain outside.

"I… I thought he would be different you know? But…" Clary started and burst into tears again. Simon hugged her tightly, her body shaking as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Hey, we can go to my room, okay?" Simon said and started up the stairs, holding Clary's hand in his own. She nodded and sniffled.

Once up in his room, Simon sat Clary down on the bed with a mug of water and brought over his softest blanket. He draped it over her shoulders and sat down next to Clary and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Simon asked, carefully looking over at Clary. She set the glass down onto his table.

"I saw him at the store today. He was flirting with some girl. He gave her a mango. Why would he do that?" Clary blurted out, looking at Simon quizzically.

"Um, a mango?"

"Yes. A mango. I don't know what sort of weird-ass fruit fetishist he is but he flirted with her and gave her a mango" Clary said, anger rising up in her. How dare Jace do something like that, with the way everything was going between them? Was this because they hadn't had sex yet? Could Jace be so petty as to turn to another girl just because Clary wasn't ready yet?

"Maybe it's my fault, you know, for dating a 'bad boy' in the first place" Clary started and looked to Simon with exasperation. All of this was becoming too much for her to deal with.

Simon took Clary's head in between his hands, softly wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Clary, I want you to know that this is _definitely_ not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself." Simon huffed the last bit and started moving away the stray bits of hair in her face.

Suddenly Clary placed her hand on Simons, which was now hovering in the air inches from her face. He lowered his hand and looked away. It had been a while since they had been this close; after Izzy and Jace had showed up they had both forgotten how much they liked being with each other. Simon had even forgotten the not-so-small crush he had harboured towards Clary. You'd think all of those feelings would've come rushing back now, with their faces so close and hands entangled, but all Simon felt was a friendly sort of love towards the redhead in front of him.

But Clary was not feeling that indifferent. How had it taken her so long to see how great Simon was? He wasn't even half-bad looking, with those glasses and that slightly curly hair. And he liked Star Wars just like Clary. He was perfect.

Clary leaned over until her face was inches from Simon's, seeing how he would react. Simon, dazed from what Clary was doing stayed where he was, looking into Clary's eyes to try and see what her thoughts behind these actions were. Clary however didn't waste time and brought her lips to Simon's, slowly kissing him as she laced her hands into his hair.

Simon was feeling very weird indeed. This girl, the girl he used to have a long-lasting-since-grade-4-crush on, that he no longer liked in that way thank you very much, was kissing him. What was he supposed to do? If he pulled away too soon she might feel hurt, being in a fragile state already. Simon decided to go with the flow until she'd stop, and then discuss things with her carefully.

Only Clary wasn't going to let go that easily. She deepened the kiss, nudging Simon's lips to part, humming when he obeyed. She nipped at his lower lip and was about to start on his neck when Isabelle burst into the room.

"Hey Simon I was wondering if you'd like to show me a Star Wars movie" She started, expecting Simon to be lying on his bed reading. When she noticed what was actually happening, Clary finally pulling her face away from Simon's, she gaped at them.

"

"What are you doing? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at them, confusion and hurt clear in her voice.

"Izzy please, I can explain" Simon started, leaping up to the bed towards Isabelle.

"That's what they all say Simon. That's what they all say." Isabelle said, stormed out and slammed the door shut behind her. Simon got up and banged his forehead against the door in frustration.

"I'm so sorry Simon, it's all my fault and-"

"Yeah Clary, it kind of is your fault." Simon snapped and immediately regretted it.

"No, I mean, you were just hurt okay? I understand. But Isabelle won't, not unless we both explain it to her." Simon continued, not wanting to hurt Clary.

"Okay Simon. I'm sorry." Clary said softly and gathered the blanket off the floor and onto the bed.

"I just need to be alone okay? I'll call you later tonight." Simon said and opened the door for Clary. She walked out and left Simon alone in his room.

**…**

Isabelle ran to hail a cab and felt angry tears hot on her face. _Dammit_, she thought, she was wearing dark makeup and now probably looked like a panda. Why was she crying? She never cried. She was Isabelle the strong and brave; always ready to take on the world, never letting anything pass through her armour. But Simon had been different. Or so she thought. Turns out he was just as much of an asshole as the others. All of the guys Izzy had dated had turned to others girls at some point in their relationship. Was Izzy just not good enough?

All these thoughts were running through her mind as she ran across the street to a cab that had stopped on the side of the road. She got in, barked her address at the driver and stared out the window, willing her tears away.

She got home and went for a long hot shower, letting the water mix with her tears as the steam erased the rain-induced shivers from her body. She put on her comfiest and thus un-sexiest pyjama bottoms on and found one of Alec's old t-shirts to pull over her head. Complete in "break-up clothing" She went downstairs and grabbed a carton of Ben & Jerry's and slouched onto the sofa. She turned the TV on and started watching Supernatural, which was on at the moment. _Well, I'll never be as hopeless of a case as Dean Winchester_, she thought to herself, a sob escaping from her throat followed by a chuckle. How did she become this girl again, after all this time of being emotion-free?

**…**

"Mhm Alec not here not on the carpet" Magnus mumbled into Alec's mouth pressing him away and guiding them from against the living room wall to Magnus' bedroom. Turning so Alec was with his back towards the bed Magnus fell with him, their limbs entwining as the rolled on the matress. Magnus started trailing kisses down Alec's neck, his shirt long-gone on the floor of the living room. As Magnus' hands ran down Alec's stomach Alec started hastily unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on Magnus' dress shirt. Exasperated, he ripped the shirt open, sending buttons spraying off the bed.

"It's okay darling" Magnus hummed into Alec's skin, trailing his kisses back to Alec's mouth. They stayed like that for a while, panting and kissing, their bare chests heaving against each other; their heartbeats almost lining up in their passion.

**…**

After another mind blowing make out session Alec and Magnus lay on their bed, eyes cast to the ceiling, panting as their bodies tried to catch up. After a while Magnus got up and went to the shower. Alec got up and was about to join him when the phone rang.

"Hello, Alec speaking" Alec answered, wondering who would call at this time in the evening.

"Um Alec, I need you here." It was Jace. Why would Jace need Alec? Sure, they were adoptive brothers but they didn't hang out that much anymore, except for at parties, and thus only met each other when pretty drunk.

"Izzy is on the couch with Ben & Jerry's and I don't know what to do." Jace continued, not waiting for a response from the other end.

"Okay, I can come over, but only for a few hours okay? I have work tomorrow" Alec said, concerned for Isabelle. His only sister, Isabelle had been the strong one in their family. She had had a string of bad boyfriends over the course of the past few years, and they always ended in tears and Izzy eating ice cream on the sofa. Alec was the only one who could get to her when these moods struck.

"Hey baby, I have to go home for a few hours, Izzy's had some heartbreak" Alec shouted towards the shower room, hoping that Magnus would hear over the sound of the shower.

"Okay, have fun" Magnus replied, peeking over the edge of the shower curtain and blowing a kiss to Alec.

Alec hailed a cab and was on his way. He was hoping that this was just a false alarm. After all, everything had seemed so great for the past few weeks between Isabelle and this Simon guy. Izzy didn't normally share things about her relationship, but she had been calling Alec once in a while, sharing things and learning about Magnus and Alec's relationship at the same time. Filled with dread, Alec knocked on the door to their family's house.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a soft knock at the door. Jace got up from the breakfast table and walked over to open it. It was Magnus, as sparkly as ever.

"Hey, you're probably here for my brother?" Jace asked, knowing the answer already. Magnus nodded and the two of them padded down to the living room, where Jace promptly lifted a finger to his lips to signal that they should keep quiet. There, on the couch, Isabelle lay with her head in Alec's lap, Alec's head lolling to one side, both asleep. Magnus smirked and quietly agreed to go have some coffee in the kitchen.

Half an hour later Alec padded in followed by Isabelle.

"Hey sleepyheads" Magnus said as he drank the last of his coffee.

"Hi, sorry I fell asleep" Alec replied, rubbing his eyes, still dazed from waking up. He went over to the cupboard and got himself a mug and filled it with coffee.

"You want some Izzy?" Alec asked, looking up to his little sister.

"No thanks Alec, I think I'm going to go sleep some more" Isabelle said quietly and turned to go upstairs. Once she was upstairs the boys started conversing.

"She looks miserable" Magnus remarked, remembering the sad gaze Isabelle had sported for the entire time she was up.

"She_ is_ miserable" Alec said.

"She thought she could trust this guy, I mean you know her past boyfriends fucked things up, and I suppose I thought I could trust this guy too. I mean come on, Simon looks like he hasn't exactly had a lot of female contact before Izzy." He continued.

"Who was he kissing?" Magnus asked. "I assume they were only kissing and nothing worse because come on this Simon kid doesn't seem like some Casanova" He added, looking to Alec for an answer.

Alec carefully looked at Jace and then back at Magnus again.

"It was Clary"

It took Jace a moment to realize what Alec had said.

"Wait. Clary?" Jace asked, anger rising in his chest.

"Why would Clary do anything like that? I thought everything was okay with us." Jace continued, confused and angry.

"Well you better go call her then, Jace, because I have no idea why she did what she did or why Simon did what he did." Alec advised Jace and watched him dash upstairs to the phone.

"I missed you last night" Magnus purred into Alecs ear after Jace had left, his face suddenly nuzzled against Alec's neck.

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry but Izzy really needed me. I'll make it up to you tonight though." Alec ended seductively. Magnus stared to kiss his way up Alec's jaw line as Jace ran back to the kitchen.

"Oh wow sorry I was clearly interrupting. The phone. Down here. Yeah I'm here to get the phone." Jace reasoned, his face getting red. He dashed way once again as Alec got up to take his mug to the sink.

"Let's go home shall we? We've got to let these kids take care of their own problems now." Alec proclaimed as he put Magnus' mug in the sink too. Magnus went outside to hail a cab as Alec wrote a little note for Isabelle. The whistle from outside alerted Alec to the fact that a cab had arrived, and he quickly set the note down next to a pot of Isabelle's tealeaves. He knew she'd want some of these particular ones today; it was her heartbreak tea.

**…**

Simon groggily woke up, feeling kind of happy before reality hit him and he realized what had happened last night. Frustrated, he slammed his head on his door. He was really hoping he could explain this to Izzy.

Meanwhile Clary was having just as much of a crisis. Jace had been trying to call her for the past half hour, and she was scared to answer. Instead, she called Simon.

"Hey."

"Hi. Not to be rude Clary but what to do want?" Simon answered, deciding that the less time he spent talking to Clary right now, the better.

"Jace has been trying to call me and I don't know what to do." Clary replied, understanding Simon's frustration but still feeling a little hurt.

"If you want my relationship with Izzy to continue you could answer him and explain what happened." Simon suggested, the teeniest bit of sarcasm seeping through his voice.

"Fine then. I'll do that." Clary said, hanging up the phone before Simon had the chance to reply with anything. She was determined to make things right, with her and Jace and especially Simon and Isabelle.

**…**

Simon had been calling Isabelle's phone for the last two hours, but she hadn't picked up. Just as he was setting the phone down to go get something to eat, Jace called. Surprised more than anything, Simon answered.

"Um hi." He said.

"Hello Simon." Jace said, equally as awkward. There was a reason he and Simon didn't call each other, and this was it. Super awkward.

"So, what seems to be the problem Jace?" Simon asked, already dreading what he was going to hear.

"My girlfriend kissed you." Jace replied in a stone cold voice.

"Yeah, about that…" Simon started, Jace instantly cutting him off.

"I know she was the one that started it Simon, she called me. I'm not blaming you for kissing her, I'm blaming you for not stopping her." Jace continued, clearly hurt.

"Okay I'm sorry Jace. I'm sorry I didn't stop her, I really am. But I need Izzy to know that. You have no idea how much I like her Jace." Simon answered, exasperated.

"I think I can arrange that." Jace said, followed by a clicking noise indicating the conversation had ended. Simon put the phone down and went downstairs for some coffee. He allowed himself to hope that things might work out.

**…**

Isabelle was still in bed. Face sticky from the ice cream she ate last night, she was bundled up in her blankets, knees against her chest. She wasn't sobbing anymore, she was just angry and confused. The last person she wanted to see right now was Clary or Simon.

Which meant bad news for Jace, who had just brought Clary over. After explaining what had happened and _why_ it had happened, Clary had suggested that she come over and explain things to Isabelle too. Everything was more or less okay with her and Jace now, after he explained the mango incident. But Izzy and Simon were both in pieces.

Carefully knocking on Izzy's door, Clary waited for the worst.

"Who's there?" Isabelle mumbled annoyed.

"It's Clary. I'm here to explain th-" Clary replied, Isabelle cutting her off.

"I don't want your miserable explanations Clary. My boyfriend was kissing you, I don't think it could be any clearer." Isabelle snapped, getting angrier by the second.

"And what are you doing here in the first place? I'd think Jace wouldn't want to see you either after what you did." She continued, now sitting up on her bed.

"That's what I want to explain Izzy. Simon wasn't kissing me, I was kissing Simon. I was hurt and Simon was comforting me, I took it too far. It's not his fault" Clary answered, trying to fit all the explanations into a few sentences before Isabelle stopped listening.

"Well he looked like he was enjoying it! If he didn't start it why was he not stopping you?" Izzy replied, getting more confused.

"That's something you'll have to ask _him_ Isabelle. I'm sorry." Clary said and retreated from the door. She padded back downstairs and hugged Jace tightly before hailing a cab back home. It was all in Simon's hands now. She called him and explained the situation; that he was going to have to convince Izzy now.

**…**

The phone beside Isabelle's ear buzzed as a new text message signalled its arrival. Too tired to be stubborn and not read it, she took up the phone and pressed 'open', despite seeing it was from Simon. _Let's see if he'll blame me, just like all the other guys_, she thought to herself. The message opened;

"I don't get waves of missing you anymore, they're more like tsunami tides in my eyes."

Izzy set the phone back down and breathed deeply. It was a line from a song that she and Simon both liked, one that they had discussed after the party. That was not what she had expected. Usually the guys would blame her for being too busy or not being with them enough, driving them to cheat on her. Simon hadn't even mentioned the incident. Izzy was too tired to deal with this, and she decided to let him try and do whatever he wanted with the situation. If he wanted a conversation, he was going to get a conversation.

**…**

Simon mustered up all of his courage, and when Isabelle didn't answer his text message he decided she was calm enough to call now. Fingers shaking, he took up the phone and dialled her number. _Don't fuck this up Simon_, he thought to himself and soon after someone answered the phone.

"Hello." Isabelle said coolly, willing herself not to break down and cry.

"Hi Izzy." Simon replied softly. Isabelle was so relieved to hear his voice, that she almost forgot that she was supposed to be angry with him. That anger soon came back, the image of Simon and Clary kissing forever imprinted in her brain.

After a moment of silence Simon decided it was safe to continue.

"I, uh, want to explain what you saw the other day."

"I don't think it needs much explaining Simon, you were kissing your best friend. End of." Izzy snapped.

"No Isabelle, I wasn't. She was kissing me." Simon said, trying to sound firm. "She and Jace had some sort of falling out and she was devastated so I was comforting her. Then suddenly she started kissing me and before I knew it you stormed into the room and then you thought I was the one making out with her and-"

"Simon," Isabelle started.

"And I didn't think you would react like that because like I thought you knew that I really really like you and that me and Clary are just friends-" Simon continued, cutting Izzy off again.

"No, Simon, listen to me. You don't understand. All the guys I have been with have cheated on me."

"All of them?" Simon asked, getting more confused by the second.

"ALL OF THEM SIMON. How was I supposed to know you were different? That you were the only guy out of all of them that didn't cheat on me on purpose?" Izzy ended, silence hanging heavy between them. Then Simon cleared his throat as to say something and then the line fell silent again.

"Izzy, before you I had an insane one sided crush on Clary." He started.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, you're not getting this._ Before_ you, okay? After I met you that crush faded away because you are so amazing Isabelle." He continued, waiting for her protests, but they didn't start.

"You're smart and funny and you don't think I'm lame." He said, tears rimming his eyes.

"I think you're a bit lame" Izzy replied, followed by a short laugh that then turned into a soft sob.

"Okay, well a bit lame. " Simon answered and smiled.

"But still Izzy, you changed my life for the better. Please give me a second chance, this Clary thing was a big misunderstanding." He finished and waited for her response.

"Okay." Isabelle said, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her pyjama top.

"What?" Simon said, not sure if he heard the right thing.

"I said okay, Simon. We can try again. We have something that I don't want to throw away just yet."

**...**

**A/N** **Thanks for reading this chapter, congrats if you got this far! Your reviews really meant a lot, I kept thinking of them when I didn't feel like writing to get myself motivated. Hopefully this was good enough for you, I don't want to butcher Sizzy with my amateurish writing. Stay cool xx**


End file.
